


a little more conversation

by servicetopthor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: The web-bondage was Tony’s idea.





	a little more conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> Didn’t have a specific age in mind for Peter and this could be set anywhere in the timeline.

“Is this okay, Mr. Stark?” Peter had the audacity to ask.

Tony was lying beneath him, naked and his hands webbed to the headboard. 

“It’s perfect, Peter,” Tony breathed, eyes trailing on Peter’s bare chest. Peter visibly relaxed. He climbed off of Tony to shake out of his criminally tight jeans, a habit he must have picked up from Tony. He kicked off his underwear too.

The web-bondage was Tony’s idea. He wanted to see what Peter would do without Tony man-handling him around. He was a shy kid, certainly not one to voice his deepest desires, but the way his eyes lit up at the idea was incredible.

And now Tony had an answer. Peter started with a nice, languid blowjob. One that could never happen if Tony’s hands were free. He would grab Peter by the ears and fuck his throat in a way that would cause many flimsy sore-throat excuses to May. All he could do buck his hips up occasionally, but Peter’s hands were easily strong enough to keep Tony in place. 

So, ha, Tony talked.

And talked and talked and talked.

“Yes, deeper, deeper. You look so fucking hot, Peter. I'm gonna be thinking about your lips for days. Honestly, who taught you to suck cock like that?” Tony paused, his mind gears ticking before adding, “Oh, right, me!”

Peter seemed to like the talking. A lot. Enough to jerk himself some as he swallowed down Tony. Enough to finger himself open as he bobbed up and down. Enough to, after a practically dirty comment from Tony, whine and finally — _finally_ — pull off to say, “Okay, okay, Mr. Stark, I’m gonna ride you now.” He was so out of breath that Tony barely understood it. He got the gist of it when Peter straddled him.


End file.
